Attack on titan Fight, Love , Protect
by Tsumiki.Rin
Summary: Tsumiki Trained hard to be in the top 10 in her class. Her original plan was to join the military police. She thought it was an Honor to serve her superiors. Then something happens that throws her off her course . while she was falling her fate intertwines with two others. These two mysterious men... Love... Hate ... ?


ATTACK ON TITAN~

Love, Fight , Protect

It was the last day of training. The sweat ran down my face and into my eyes but i didnt care. I made it! Ive Completed the class. Im going to be in the top 10 i know it! It was 7:30 PM and every one was in the mess hall.. I just stood outside looking up at the sky..

When I was little I never gave a thought to doing anything like this. Then my parents were killed by titans that came in through wall Maria... I was 8 when it happened. It was so long ago yet I can remember it as if it was yesterday. It was an ordinary day. My father was baking us some bread for our breakfast and my mother was cleaning the house. I would help my mother in any way I could. Then when I heard the explosion it was all over. My home , gone. My family , gone. I had to start all over. The only reason i survived was because one of the men from the MP's picked me up and took me to safety.

When I turned 19 I decided to enlist. I want to pay back that man. I want to save people. I dont want anyone to go through the same thing i did!

My name is Tsumiki Rin. Im currently 20, and im ready to join the military police.

"HEY LOOK ITS THE SERVEY CORPS!" Anonymous Voice.

" WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Anonymous female voice.

I watched as a small group of men and women walked into our mess hall. Not a single person spoke once they all came in to the mess hall. their was a two men in front of all of them. A man with the worlds biggest eye brows ive ever seen and a small-ish one, still taller than me. Before I could conciously judge them anymore the bushy one spoke!

" usually we wait until the ceremony but we have an emergancy and we need to get things done quick. I congradulate you on your courage and sacrifice! " Brows speaks with his head held high and back straight. His posture tells me hes pretty improtant!

" My Name is Erwin Smith. I am the Commander of the Servey corps." Commander Erwin spoke with a dark color to his voice and he looked straight in front of him.

" Now for the real business." He says as a grim look over comes his composed face.

This isnt good. why would they be a day early? whats going on? The short man in the front beside the Commander hasnt moved , spoken or even blinked this whole time! Whats with that kid!

" Being in the servey corps means sacrifice, Courage, and bravery! We need you! If you dont add up to those three words you may leave. " The commander says as he opens the mess hall door.

What am i going to do? The plan was to become a member of the military police... what am I going to do? My heart is racing.. Is this my true calling? I do this?

As that thought process went on many left the mess hall. I stared down at the floor. I break out in a cold sweat trying to make a decision. I cant make up my mind.

" so this is it?" the second man spoke.

In shock my head shoots up to see the sassy second man looking around. There was only 14 left in the mess hall.

"slim pickings.." he mutters under his breathe.

The second man looks around then looks down..

" this place is disgusting.. " He says as he looks at Commander Erwin.

" I appreciate your Courage your loyalty and your bravery." The commander says as he leaves the mess hall.

I watch has Commander Erwin leaves and the second man close behind him. The other soldiers stayed in the room. A man stepped up. He was strangely casual.

" Today you arent people anymore... your part of humanities hope... starting today... your soldiers!" the man spoke then turned around and left along with two other people. A women and a boy. Whats going on. I didnt want this. The remaining people gather our information then we were told to go back to our cabins. Whats going to happen tomorrow?

The next day we were woken up at 5:00 AM to pack and move to another location. We were given a new uniform . The wings of freedom.. Funny, under these curcumstances no ones free except for those monsters... While i roamed the halls of the building I looked out of the window... The height of the building could almost make it to where you could see over the wall. Ive always wondered what was out there? was it beautiful or was it a wasteland of titans and other monsters? During my day dreaming i rammed into someone. I fall to the ground and hit my head on the brick wall. Just like that i was out like a light.

When i came to I was in an office. It was around sunset. I looked around to find I wasnt alone. It was that small man and brows-... i mean Commander Erwin.

" It seems youve finally woke up soldier." Commander Erwin says as he straightens up papers on his desk.

"wha-what happened?" I manage to get out.

" You werent watching where you were going and you ran into me." The second man says.

" Oh.. uh im-im sorry." i say as I cover my mouth.

" Im terribly sorry. This isnt your fault. im just glad your okay. What is your name?" Commander Erwin asks as he looks me in the eye.

Oh god I can feel his brows looking at me.

" Tsu-tsu-tsumiki Rin" I say looking at the floor.

The second man sighs then begins to speak." My name is Levi but you will only call me Captain." He says but doesnt even look at me. WHAT NERVE!

"ye-yes sir" i say while holding my head.

Captain levi had something about him that didnt seem right. His eyes were dull and his smug look told me he has a past. i dont need to read to far into him. He has such an attitude. I pity the women that has to live with him!

" Tsumiki you may return to your room until your fully recovered and then report back here once your better." Says Commander Erwin while Glaring at Captain Levi.

" Thank you sir. " I say as I stand and begin walking.

"Watch where your going from now on!" Captain says as I walk out.

I walk out of his office and shut the door. I walk down the hall with a huge head aches and a red face.

" in trouble on the first day huh rookie!" i hear a voice from behind me.

I spin around to see the soldier dude that spoke last night at the mess hall!

" Sorry didnt mean to scare you... Hi im Eren. Eren Yeager " He says with his hands on my shoulders to catch my balance.

" Why would you do that!" i say as i hold my head.

"sorry Sorry!" He says while blocking my weak swats at him.

" your rude i told you my name and you didnt tell me yours" he says catching my hand.

" Tsuminki rin." i say without noticing my our hands.

" thats a beautiful name" he says looking down at me... dang Im short. Im 4'7" and hes like 5'7". Huh .. and that Capetain is like what... 5'2" ... DAMN STILL TALLER THAN ME!

" Well miss wobbly tsumiki. it was nice meeting you. and i hope your better at fighting than you are with conversations." he says with a smirk.

" huh! i was #2 in my class! " I say with a gloating grin!

" oh excuse me!" he says while letting go of my hand and walking away.

In a matter of seconds he was already on his way down the hall way . why is my face hot... whats wrong with my face?

I walk to my room and look in the mirror... Am i... Blushing?

To be continued...


End file.
